degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Katie-Marisol Friendship
The friendship between Katie Matlin and Marisol Lewis is known as Matie (Ma'risol/Ka'tie), or Katisol '('Kat'ie/Ma'risol). Marisol and Katie have known each other since kindergarten and remained best friends since then, however in Don't Panic (1) when they fought over Drew and he picked Katie, Marisol got jealous and ran for president and told everyone about her bulimia. In Don't Panic (2), Katie briefly ended her friendship with Marisol until she dropped out of the presidential race due to the fact that she couldn't stand having Katie mad at her and the two reconciled. Friendship History Overview Katie and Marisol have been best friends since kindergarten, which was 12 years prior to LoveGame. In Don't Panic (1), Katie briefly ended her friendship with Marisol when Marisol told the whole school that Katie suffered from bulimia, in an attempt to get back at Katie for dating Drew, who she had a crush on. Marisol couldn't stand having Katie mad at her, so she dropped out of the Presidential race and the two became best friends again. Their friendship remains strong and healthy. Season 11 In LoveGame, Katie and Marisol talk to each other after spring break and Katie asks how Marisol's vacation in Florida was. In Cry Me A River (1), Katie and Marisol are seen talking at the Degrassi Daily booth. Marisol leaves as Clare walks up to Katie asking to join. Later, when they are seen at The Dot, Marisol advises Katie to take a break from writing and Katie reminds her she does want to be a slacker before she goes off to soccer practice. In Paper Planes (2), Katie and Marisol are briefly seen walking down the hallway and talking about the 'creep who's been stealing girl's underwear', who is later to be found out as Connor. Katie says that believes that it could be a student at Degrassi, and Marisol seems to disagree. In Don't Panic (1), Katie and Marisol are crushing on Drew, but Katie starts to go out with him and Marisol, who is shocked to find this out decides to run for president against Katie. Once during a debate Marisol calls Katie a backstabber and says that she'll step on anyone to get whatever she wants, then Katie calls Marisol a hypocrite and a homewrecker, Later Marisol threatens Katie by telling her the school will know her secret that she's bulimic, Katie tells her not to tell but Marisol walks away. Later once Marisol walks into Tae Kwon Do class she tells Drew that Katie is bulimic. In Don't Panic (2),' '''Marisol is tells everyone that Katie suffered from bulimia, Katie tells her to convince everyone it's a lie and that she has controlled it, but Marisol won't. Later when Katie is in the bathroom crying, Marisol asks if she's ok, then Katie walks out and tells her she hates her, that she's an awful friend, and that she's dead to her. Later at elections Marisol withdraws, Katie wins and she chooses Marisol as her VP and they hug. In 'Take a Bow (1), Katie tells Marisol she's excited Drew asked her to prom and Marisol tells her Drew will want to have sex with her. In '''Take a Bow (2),' '''Katie asks Marisol if she should do it with Drew and they talk over it, then Katie invites her to Drew's so they wouldn't be alone. In 'Nowhere to Run,' '''Katie and Marisol go to Jake's cabin party along with Drew and Alli. Later Katie is shown pulling a prank on Marisol with Drew. Then Katie takes her to smoke weed and they are talking about Bianca possibly stealing Drew from her, then they escape the outhouse Marisol smoked weed in by having Katie using a chainsaw and Marisol kicking the door down. The next day they leave with Alli. In 'Underneath It All, Marisol is driving Katie and her little sister Maya to school on the first day back, and when Marisol sees Clare and Jake kissing she is disgusted by it and asks Katie if it's illegal but Katie says she could care less. Later in science class they become friends with Fiona especially once she asks them to a party she's throwing. Later when they are discussing the party, Katie and Marisol are suggesting any senior who's popular, and when Fiona suggests to invite Imogen, Marisol and Katie go quick to judgement with Marisol making rude comments and Katie laughing at them, but they decide to give her a chance. Later at the party they seem slightly jealous after seeing Imogen in a pretty black dress until Imogen suggests playing charades and Marisol teases her about it and Katie and the other seniors laugh at her. Later they are playing a prank with the other seniors. The next day when they along with Fiona find out Imogen was caught, Katie and Marisol convince Fiona to tell Imogen to keep quiet and take the blame. Later when Fiona goes to Katie and Marisol in the newsroom and tells her she told Imogen to keep quiet, when she mentions Imogen being locked in a closet, Katie points the finger at Marisol, who admits that she did lock Imogen in the closet since she called Fiona an alcoholic. When Fiona admits that Imogen was being honest about it, they remind her that Imogen will be suspended for a few weeks. Later when the three discuss Imogen's punishment, and when Fiona suggests they come clean, Katie asks why, but Marisol says it's important that they do since Fiona is important to them. Later when they are all in Simpson's office and Fiona decides to come clean, Marisol decides to lie as an effort to get Fiona in trouble since she's friends with Imogen and said she felt bad for how she treated her and Katie says that 20 seniors were all at Marisol's house and the pair get off scotch free feeling no remorse. In Can't Tell Me Nothing (1), When Katie is stressing out over soccer and her presidency, Marisol decides to help her out, and once Marisol comes across an idea of Fiona's, with whom they used to be friends with, they decide to steal her idea. In Can't Tell Me Nothing (2), When Marisol shows Katie a banner she made for the Degrassi Coffee House, Katie points out she spelled coffee wrong, then the 2 are being confronted by Fiona and the 2 decide to turn this into an argument until Fiona tells them off which makes Katie just stare blankly and Marisol roll her eyes and then Fiona ends this by calling her a loser and leaves disgustedly, then Marisol tells Katie she's only saying that in spite. Later Marisol, Drew and other Degrassi students are cheering her on outside of school. When Katie is at soccer practice Marisol shows concern when Katie attempts to play despite her knee being bad, then when Katie's knee snaps, Marisol rushes over to her. In Smash Into You (1),' '''Marisol visits Katie in the hospital, then Marisol notices the notes from Drew and says it's nice to have someone who loves her due too the fact that Marisol has nobody at the moment and Marisol brags about her UN project being the U.S. and Katie cheers Marisol about her partner possibly being a cute guy. A few days later when both Drew and Marisol are visiting Katie, Katie notices that Marisol smells like peanut butter and Marisol complains that she washed her hair multiple times since Mo stuck gum in her hair and Katie and Drew start teasing at the fact that Marisol could possibly like Mo. In 'Smash Into You (2), Marisol is talking to Katie on the phone about two subjects: Katie's surgery and Mo. Then when Mo walks into the room, Marisol hangs up and makes out with Mo. In '''Hollaback Girl (2), Marisol tells Mo that Katie is a drug addict, when Katie asked her not to tell anyone. In the episode, she misses Katie because she will go to rehab. In In The Cold, Cold Night (1), Marisol takes over as President for Katie while she's out in rehab. In In The Cold, Cold Night (2), after Fiona's carnival works out, Marisol is saddened about not having Katie on the school year with her. Season 12 In Come As You Are (1), Katie tells Marisol about her and Drew making out and Marisol seems annoyed by that he did that and Marisol tells Katie not to crash the party he's throwing but she ignores. In Come As You Are (2), they run into Drew and Bianca at the mall after getting ice cream and Marisol calls Drew a liar and Bianca a bitch and insults her clothes, Katie tells he not to and the walk away from them. In Gives You Hell (1), Katie talks about her official breakup with Drew and tells her about losing her virginity to him at the party and Marisol says she hates him and they agree to have a sleepover. Marisol drops by Katie's house with Mo and Jake there as well and Katie says that she meant girls only. When playing a game Marisol and Mo leave so Jake and Katie can have some alone time. The next day they are talking and Katie says she feels great and then makes fun of Bianca's car getting destroyed and they get into an argument and almost fight and Marisol pulls her back and she also witnesses Drew and Katie talking since they broke up. At the pep rally Marisol worries once after Katie admits she released the video and tells her she could lose her presidency but Katie tells Marisol she's free. In Say It Ain't So (1), Marisol watches Jake and Katie pictures and teases them asking why they don't just make out already. In Never Ever (1), the two sit next to each other in Physics class. Marisol tells Katie to partner with Jake but she instead partners with Dallas, while Marisol partners with Mo. The two girls later talk about the incident at their lockers when Jake walks up to ask Katie to the garden show. Marisol makes faces behind Jake to tease Katie and Katie points it out. When he leaves, Marisol asks her why she'd rather give Dallas a chance over Jake. In Never Ever (2), Katie takes Marisol to Dallas' Ice Hounds game. When Jake comes and he and Katie argue, Marisol gets up to get some tea because they stress her out. Katie tries to follow her, but is pulled back by Jake sooner kissing Katie. In Doll Parts (1), Katie fills out Jake's pregnancy form, while Marisol wants to do the same, but Mo insisted he got it, which made Marisol suspect he was hiding something very evil and fells betrayed. In Degrassi: Las Vegas, Katie, Marisol, Mo and Jake are about to be on their way to Mexico but are disappointed that Hurricane Sophie came over and decide to go to Vegas instead. While on the flight they are shocked to see Drew and Bianca as to where Marisol and Drew start bickering and Katie and Bianca get into a slight confrontation. While in Vegas they sneak into the casino so Katie plays Blackjack and Marisol is concerned for Katie. They meet Darrin Howe while there and he gives Katie 1,000 dollars although she loses it playing Blackjack. Marisol asks Katie what if Jake was concerned and Katie tells her to cover her although Marisol feels guilty about it. They go back to Darrin's hotel and have mimosa's and as Darrin has an offer for Katie, Marisol points out she won't have sex with him and she finds herself in an awkward place as they both look at her. At the wedding Marisol admits the truth to Jake as soon as Katie arrives with a champagne bottle Marisol and Mo witness Jake and Katie arguing and they leave separately. On the flight back home Katie tells Marisol on how she lost the money to Stanford and Jake. In Bitter Sweet Symphony (2), Katie and Marisol feel sympathy for Maya about Cam's death and agree to how she should speak at the vigil. Later, they are seen at the vigil. In Ray of Light (1), Marisol is upset about Katie and Jake's recent break up because she isn't able to hang out with Mo all that much. Katie tells her that it shouldn't be her problem and Marisol convinces her to sit with her, Jake, and Mo at lunch. Katie sits with them and they both talk about what kind of jobs Katie is consider while Jake and Mo make prostitution jokes. The next day, Marisol mouths to Katie to come try and sit with them again, but Katie declines and decides to sit with Maya, Tristan, and Tori instead. In Ray of Light (2), they are both seen at the boarded up garden and they are removing the boards. This results in a week worth of morning detentions. In Zombie (1), Katie tells Maya about how Marisol wore raunchy clothing to school in grade 9 and doesn't want Maya to make the same mistake. In The Time Of My Life, they are both seen cleaning out their lockers and discuss their plans for the future while Mo and Jake watch. They then both go to prom together and talk about how Fiona out did herself. Then, Katie takes a picture of of Marisol and Mo together. Then, they both graduate together and Katie, along with Jake, help Mo sing The Time of My Life for Marisol. After Mo reveals how he feels about Jake, it seems to make Marisol and Katie very happy. Trivia *They both had a dislike for Bianca DeSousa. *Both girls had a rivalry with Fiona Coyne however only Marisol became friends with her. *Both girls had a romantic interest in Drew Torres, but only Katie was his girlfriend. *Marisol, at the time, was the only one who knew that Katie was bulimic. *Katie's first line was spoken to Marisol. ("Hey! I missed you so much! How was Spring Break in Florida?") *Both have made fun of Imogen Moreno. *Both called Clare Edwards a drama queen. *They were both seen in the Season 11 opening credits together. *Both have been student council president. *Marisol is good friends with Katie's little sister, Maya. *They both graduated in the Class of 2012. * In Don't Panic (1), Katie says that she and Marisol have been best friends since kindergarten. * In Don't Panic (1), Katie claims that she and Marisol are like sisters to each other. Gallery Screen_Shot_2011-09-24_at_11.20.26_AM.png Screen_Shot_2011-09-24_at_11.21.07_AM.png Screen_Shot_2011-09-24_at_11.21.31_AM.png Screen_Shot_2011-09-25_at_2.08.33_PM.png Degrassi-Promo.jpg Normal_th_nowheretorun_351.jpg Normal_th_nowheretorun_325.jpg d11_june10_ss_0149.jpg.jpg d11_june10_ss_0354.jpg.jpg d11_ June 20_ss_0848.jpg.jpg d11_ June 20_ss_0269.jpg.jpg 00373.jpg vlcsnap-2012-03-02-14h30m44s90.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-04-11-17h12m05s209.jpg Degrassiiiiiiiiiiiii.jpg DefaultKatie3.jpg DefaultKatie2.jpg Katie-and-Marisol.jpg 625x417-degrassi-katie-marisol-1124.jpg 00027.jpg 230px-Degrassi-katie-season12-02.jpg Degrassi-4299.jpg 224px-345fff.jpg Seniors-.jpg Degrassi-fiona-season12-05.jpg Reg 425.degrassi3.cm.11112.jpg Degrassi-katie-matlin-chloe-rose-marisol-lewis-shanice-banton1.jpg Doll parts photo 1.jpg Dg122223-11.jpg Yuio7.jpg 1132-1.jpg 1133-1.jpg 40-7.jpg 1132-10.jpg Marebearsassy.jpg 0000079631 20110803142210.jpg D11 oct14 ss 0808.jpg Katisol.png Oiuhgk.jpg Gfgfs.jpg Dgkldg.jpg Dfgoi.jpg 1-111.jpg 5654tef.jpg Iu908.jpg 3453edw.jpg Dfy65y.png 224px-345fff.jpg 5654tef.jpg 786876875.jpg Retgds.gif Vlcsnap-2013-06-13-17h14m25s175.jpg Depate.jpg 185px-113233-4.jpg 113233-3.jpg Fionaaa.PNG Underneathitallpic.PNG Besties.jpg Degrassi-episode-1132-11.jpg 453456.jpg 185px-00242.jpg 185px-Normal th degrassi s11e32106.jpg Normal th degrassi s11e33070.jpg Normal th degrassi s11e33140.jpg Degrassi_panic_05hr.jpg Screen_Shot_2011-09-24_at_11.18.56_AM.png Screen_Shot_2011-09-24_at_11.26.53_AM.png Screen_Shot_2011-09-24_at_11.33.39_AM.png Screen_Shot_2011-09-24_at_11.51.20_AM.png Screen_Shot_2011-09-24_at_11.52.53_AM.png Screen_Shot_2011-09-24_at_11.53.22_AM.png Screen_Shot_2011-09-24_at_11.57.59_AM.png Degrassi-lookbook-1124-katie.jpg Normal_th_s11e24_008.jpg Degrassi-cant-tell-me-nothing-part-2-picture-5.jpg D11 Oct14 SS 0873.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-03-09-16h29m19s119.jpg Normal th degrassi s11e35194.jpg Normal th degrassi s11e35191.jpg Normal th degrassi s11e35169.jpg Normal th degrassi s11e35168.jpg Normal th degrassi s11e35073.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-03-02-14h25m47s190.jpg Gd44e3.jpg Degrassi panic 04hr.jpg Kjhdksj.png Screen Shot 2011-08-28 at 1.58.31 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-08-28 at 1.59.18 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-08-28 at 2.17.01 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-08-28 at 2.25.27 PM.png Category:Friendships Category:Degrassi Category:Season 11 Category:Season 12 Category:Interactions Category:Conflicts